Aspects of Art
by BrokenSouledPoetess
Summary: Kagome takes up a volunteer job at Tokyo U. With perverted men on all sides and hormonal boys filling in the gaps, will she be able to handle to attention her presence receives?


**Author:** BrokenSouledPoetess  
**Summary:** Kagome takes up a volunteer job at Tokyo U. With perverted men on all sides and hormonal boys filling in the gaps, will she be able to handle to attention her presence receives?  
**Rating:** M, NC17…whatever  
**Pairing(s):** Not yet decided  
**Feedback:** Required.   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own, or profit from, Inuyasha and Naruto respectively. This disclaimer serves to blanket the entirety of this story.

"After I tell you what I have to say, you are going to owe me more than you ever have." Miroku said with a smile in his voice as he strolled into his friend's office in the Art Department of Tokyo University. Violet eyes danced with pure, unadulterated joy and his lips were quirked into a positively wicked grin as he came to a stop in front of his long-standing friend.

The silver-haired man lowered his typical reading material slightly to regard Miroku with a highly interested gray eye and a lifted black eyebrow. Seeing as how the man standing in front of his desk seemed perfectly content to stay where he was until he'd been indulged with a response, Hatake Kakashi lowered his book fully – though it remained open between his hands – and nodded towards the chair at the man's back.

"What are going on about now Tashiro? Isn't it a bit early for your theatrics?" He questioned lightly, his eye curving into a crescent with a smile you couldn't see.

Wicked grin still firmly in place – though his indigo orbs began twinkling even more – he perched precariously at the edge of the chair and it was easy to see that the man was nearly ready to burst. "I have the perfect person for your class."

Suddenly, the orange book was closed and placed on the somewhat cluttered desk and Kakashi's full attention was riveted to the man before him. Ever since the start of the new semester three weeks ago the perverted teacher had been combing the lengths of the student body – and everywhere else – for a model for one of his classes. In particular, the general art class he taught. It was a rather interesting montage of various aspects of art; ranging from freehand and painting to sculpture and photography.

Being that the class was so diverse, it was only able to be taken as a full year class rather than being a simple semester long. He thought it was only proper to devote so much time to it because there was purely no way that anyone could learn the solid foundations of art creation and appreciation unless they spent a thorough amount of time with it.

Even if it wasn't one of those no-brainer classes that people took only to get an extra credit – or four in the case of said specific class – it wasn't necessarily an incredibly strict one either. After all, art is better left to interpretation. Therefore he split up the year of time into blocks devoted to certain aspects of art, spending a certain number of weeks solely on one medium or another. Hatake-sensei always left the first few weeks devoid of a certain project or theme so students had time to play around with different things and get a handle on everything.

It just so happened that this year, he'd decided to hire a model of some sort or another and have that person be used as the basis for everything. It was a rather new approach to his style of teaching but he fancied the idea far too much to brush it off. The concept had been all well and good until it came down to actually finding a person willing – and fitting enough – for the position.

Of course, being the hentai that he was, Kakashi wanted someone beautiful and – once again, _pervert_ – he didn't care if they were male or female. Surprisingly enough, he really only wanted someone who was on the level; someone true and real and _there_. Basically, he needed someone who had a natural beauty rather than that which could be obtained via today's cosmetic market. The true crux in this whole notion – much to his dismay – was that there truly were very few people that fit the bill.

The majority of the male population either were entirely wrong and completely unwilling; the majority of the female population were entirely too willing and far too fake for him. Thus the reason for his normally quirky and cheerful mood being rather dour as of late. It had been a rather brilliant plan before the proverbial wrench had been thrown in the middle of it and it irked him to no end to realize that there were truly very few naturally beautiful people in the world.

Beautiful and willing to be the subject for various art forms.

Miroku had been trying to help him out as best he could with the subject because – perversion aside – he truthfully believed it to be a wonderful idea. Inanimate objects are always easier to re-create because you can add or detract whatever you want from your final project but capturing the true beauty and personality of a living, breathing being was far more taxing, no matter the format.

Both men had decided it would be a perfect way to find those that were of true talent.

The normal amount of 'getting used to the world of art' time had already been up a week ago and Kakashi had all but given up hope of ever finding a subject that was willing and worthy. Now, he studied his friend warily. He wasn't quite yet ready to give into the hope that still flickered in his heart that his project could work.

"This really isn't a topic to play jokes about Miroku. We've looked all over everywhere…how did you suddenly find someone?"

Brushing aside the man's skepticism – knowing he had full authorization to be sensitive to the matter at hand – his smile melted into one of honesty and happiness. Now he was sitting back in his seat, one arm crossed over his stomach and the other raised, his hand rubbing thoughtfully at his chin. "I'm not joking at all Kakashi. I didn't just suddenly find her…more like she found me; an old childhood friend of mine that I haven't seen in years actually."

Skeptical melted into dubious in half a heartbeat. "You haven't seen her in years and you think she's right for this?"

The grin was back now full force and packing nines, "I just saw her today and I have to say, I've never seen anyone more beautiful. I'd always known she'd be a looker."

"I swear to Kami, I am going to hurt that man." Kakashi grumbled to himself as he traipsed through the halls of Tokyo U, his visible eye creased into a frown. For hours he had tried weaseling information out of his friend but the damnable man had given him very little. Miroku had just shot him a wicked grin and said "Her name is Kagome."

Of course, that wasn't nearly enough for Kakashi and he'd kept questioning him until finally his friend had taken enough and got up to leave. At the door, he'd turned back to him and said with a wink, "There aren't enough words anywhere to accurately describe her."

So following a night of nearly tearing his hair out in frustration and anxiety, the Art teacher was finally making his way to his classroom with more than a little irritation in his stance. He could only pray that things went relatively smoothly and that this woman who was apparently an enigma was all the unsaid things that had danced in Miroku's eyes.

Finally he was at the door to his classroom and with another resigned sigh he unlocked the door and flung it open.

After an hour of walking around the room and checking on supplies and pottery that had been put in the kiln a few days ago, Kakashi flopped down into his chair, propped his feet on his desk and commenced reading Icha Icha Paradise in an effort to distract his mind from possibly impending doom.

Twenty minutes later found students slowly filtering in his room and he observed them all over the top of his book, mentally picking out which ones he was almost positive would benefit the most from his project and which ones would be able to capture the essence of a living person the best. There were a handful of students that he was sure would be able to firmly grasp the subject and be able to make a fairly decent presentation of what he wanted.

There were two who he knew without a doubt would surpass all of his hopes; Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku Gaara.

Often were the times when he had been perplexed by the boys' relationship. While both were quiet and rather stoic, Neji was every females' wet dream come to life – his only competition being a very broody Uchiha Sasuke – while Gaara only held attention because of this aura he radiated that simply stated 'fuck-with-me-and-you-die'. Even for all their differences, the two seemed very close. Both young men were incredibly intelligent and two of the most gifted artists Hatake had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Neji was flawless with painting and freehand and Gaara had a perfect knack for taking brilliant photographs. Both had taken this specific class the year prior and he had made sure to request their attendance again this year, telling them – and only them - of what he had planned.

If this Kagome was everything Miroku seemed to think she was…well, Kakashi could very well see himself positively giddy over the outcome.

A loud ringing echoed in his ears and the silver-haired teacher realized that class had officially started and it was time to prepare his students for their year long project. Placing his book down, he stood from his chair and stretched before walking around to the front of the class and leaning back against his desk. With the raise of his hand, everyone quieted down and turned their attention to him.

"Ohayo class. As many of you may, or may not, know I usually assign a subject of emphasis that will span the entire year. For the past few years, I have picked something relatively simple, usually covering landscape or still artwork. This year, I have an entirely knew concept. This year, your subject will be a person."

Whispers and murmurs erupted throughout the classroom and Kakashi raised his hand once more to settle them all down, "If you have questions, now is the time to ask. The volunteer for my project should be arriving soon."

Hands shot up from respective seats all across the room and he sighed lightly before deciding to get things over and done with. Knowing that the subject of study was a female, he was sure that Sakura and Ino were going to raise a ruckus so he chose to pick Sakura first. "Yes Ms. Haruno?"

All heads turned to look at the pink-haired girl and she smiled slightly, "Kakashi-sensei is the subject a boy or a girl?"

Of course, that would be the first important question of the day. Fighting back the urge to roll his eyes – and mentally preparing for the (possibly) violent eruption that was soon to follow, he answered. "The volunteer is a female by the name of Kagome."

More whispers erupted and Sakura's eyes took on a dark look, "A girl? Why can't we have a guy?"

Giving in to another sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes to calm down. "I wasn't particularly gender minded when I was searching for a subject Sakura, I simply wanted to find someone that was what I wanted. Professor Tashiro and I have spent the entire time since school started looking for someone, boy or girl, which would be perfect for the job. In fact, up until yesterday I had all but given up hope of finding someone and was prepared to assign yet another rather meaningless subject. You can thank Tashiro for having a person."

Ino didn't even wait to be called on before throwing out her two cents, "Have you even met this girl? Why couldn't you have asked me to do it? I wouldn't mind."

"What makes you think we'd want _you_ to be the person we had to focus on?" A gruff voice rang out, belonging to one Inuzuka Kiba. Ino glared heatedly at the young man and he returned the gesture whole-heartedly, even going so far as to let out a slight growl.

Finally hitting the end of his patience, Kakashi snapped, "Enough! Someone has been chosen and that is the end of this discussion! If you don't like the idea of having to portray a real person or if you don't like the idea of said person being female, than you are more than welcomed to withdraw from this class and take a failing grade."

The room had been plunged into silence and every student present – save Hyuuga and Sabaku – stared at their teacher with wide eyes, none of them having ever seen the man even close to angry. Wisely, they all chose to keep their mouths shut on the subject and relaxed in their seats when Kakashi nodded and his stance slipped into something non-threatening.

A knock at the door sounded across the now silent room and the silver-haired man called for the person on the other side to enter. The door opened and in stepped none other than Miroku Tashiro. He grinned cheekily at Kakashi before turning to the students, "So! Is everyone ready to meet Kagome?"

A chorus of 'yes' rang out and another grin curled the violet-eyed mans lips, "Alright then!" He stepped fully into the room and held his hand out the door. A breath later, a small hand was placed inside his and he walked all the way inside the classroom, bringing with him the new art subject.

Miroku walked towards his friend, amusement dancing in his eyes at the frustration he could nearly feel from the silver-haired man. Kagome was being a good sport and was walking with her head bowed slightly, the dark curtain of her ebony hair shadowing her face, leaving only her body to really be seen. She was wearing a lightweight black coat that reached down to the middle of her calves which didn't really show her perfect body off much either.

He stopped directly in front of the man, a broad grin curling his lips and his amethyst eyes dancing in merriment. "Hatake Kakashi meet Higurashi Kagome, your very own Venus."

Kakashi watched the young woman curiously as Miroku spoke and as soon as introductions were made, she lifted her head to look at him and he was dangerously close to gasping. She was perfect; beautiful, waist-length blue-black hair, sparkling sapphire eyes with long black lashes framing those amazing orbs, a small straight nose and full pink lips. His eyes widened marginally as his friend grasped the collar of the woman's coat from her back and slid it down her arms slowly.

He'd caught the mischievous glint in the amethyst eyes of his friend and knew that the man was enjoying the setup far too much. A collection of gasps rang in his eyes softly and he realized that the male students of his class had been waiting to see her as much as he had.

Kagome lowered her head slightly before bowing and speaking in a light, musical voice, "Konnichiwa Hatake-san. It's an honor to be considered for something like this."

Miroku's grin turned wicked suddenly as his eyes roved over the beautiful display in front of him. He never could ignore a gorgeous woman and Kagome's rear was asking – _begging_, he amended in his mind – to be fondled. Not one to ever really ignore his wants and knowing that Kagome would take it in stride with a slap as she always did, he reached forward slightly and grabbed two handfuls of glorious female flesh.

Really, she should have known better than to do anything like being polite and bowing to someone when Miroku was nearby. The man was a chronic hentai and even though she had been praying to Kami for him to be on his best behavior at least for her first day, the young woman wasn't all that surprised to feel his hands grabbing her ass.

The silver-haired teacher had seen that glint in his friend's eyes turn lecherous but he brushed it aside, not thinking the man would really pull something such as that. A soft gasp sounded in front of him and he could only watch with wide eyes as Kagome abruptly stood ramrod straight. Those cerulean orbs of hers breathed fire and with an indignant shriek (Hentai!"), she whirled on the man and slapped him soundly across the cheek.

Somehow, Miroku had stumbled over his feet at her quick reaction and managed to find himself on the floor after her hand met his face. He looked up to have his vision filled with a panting, red faced beauty. Of course, it couldn't be helped then that his mind put her in visions of raw passion and lust instead of the burning ire she was actually consumed with.

He cursed the fact that the woman knew him so well shortly afterwards.

Oh yeah, she'd seen the way those stupid pretty eyes of his had glazed over and she stomped over to his prone form before glowering down at him, a dark, murderous look in her eyes.

"Miroku you lecherous man! How many times _just this morning_ have I told you that _my_ ass is not for _your_ grabbing!" She turned around slightly to look at the teacher she would be working with, "If there is a possibility of me posing nude for this class he," she pointed an accusing finger at the downed man, "had better be locked out of this room. I haven't seen him for six years and he has groped me at least a _dozen_ times this morning!"

Poor Kakashi could only numbly nod, still surprised by the woman's quick movements and words…and unbelievably turned on by her attitude. She was very nearly spitting fire right now and he couldn't help the fact that his mind wandered…_'I bet she is a hellcat in bed.'_

Before he really knew what had happened Kagome was standing in front of him, azure eyes narrowed and a delicate finger jabbing him in the chest, "I can see that look in your eye and if I find out you are half the pervert _he_ is I might just reconsider this entire arrangement."

Miroku grinned at the negative hisses that sounded from the male population and he knew without a doubt that nearly every guy in the room was sporting a hard-on. Picking himself up from the floor and lightly dusting of his pants, he spoke in a teasing tone, "Oh come now Kagome! Kakashi is an even bigger pervert than I am!"

The man in question's eyes widened at his supposed friend's exclamation and he raised his hands in front of his body, whether as a motion to placate the angry woman in front of him or to fend off a possible attack on his person was anyone's guess. "Hang on a minute. While I might very well be a bigger pervert than Miroku, _I_ keep my hands to myself."

She studied him for a long moment before a brilliant smile crossed her face and she removed her finger from the man's extremely well built chest, "Alright then. I trust you for now but seriously? If I am to pose nude _at all_ he better not be here. He has enough naked pictures of me as is, the sneaky little voyeur."

He only nodded his head in acquiescence to the woman, knowing already he'd do whatever she wanted so long as she would be the model for his class. He had to have her plain and simple. She was full of life and energy even with a sense of sadness lingering in her eyes and he knew that she would pose a challenge to his students.


End file.
